


After Party

by egertom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Boy Peter, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egertom/pseuds/egertom
Summary: Peter just wants to get home and cuddle after his massive birthday party.





	After Party

The night had been a success. After mentioning Peter’s birthday to Tony two weeks ago, he insisted on throwing him the greatest Avengers birthday party ever. And he did.

The majority of the Avengers had decorated the compound head to toe with banners, balloons, and everything in between. Ned, Michelle, and May had spent the afternoon making his cake while you got his gift ready.

He’d received a lot. A new computer from Tony, gold from Asgard from Thor. Bruce had gotten him some science equipment and Steve gave him _the talk._

Peter had been spoiled rotten, was showered in love and affection but all he really wanted was some time alone with you. Wanted to cuddle with you in bed while you both watched a crap movie.

He was more than thankful for such a memorable eighteenth birthday party, but right now, he just wanted you all to himself.

“Thank you again, Mr Stark,” Peter smiled gratefully, keeping his arm around your waist as you coddled into his side. You wrapped an arm around his front, grinning up at your father figure and he smiled loving at the both of you.

“Don’t mention it, kid. Oh,” Tony stopped himself, pulling out another wrapped small rectangular present from behind his back and handing it to Peter, a little red bow on the top.

“For the after party,” he nodded, offering you a smile before he bid you both a goodnight and you wandered out of the compound.

With Peter’s arm around your shoulders, you both wandered to your car, climbing inside and Peter rested his hand on your thigh, offering a gentle squeeze and you smiled over at him.

“Open the present!” you smiled, pulling out of the compound and making your way back your apartment. Peter sighed and gently tore the paper with furrowed brows, jaw slacking when he finally caught sight of what the box was.

You turned to him briefly before looking back at the road. “What’s with the face? What is it?” you asked curiously, eyes flicking between him and the road again as you rounded a corner street.

“Condoms,” he huffed, your laugh sounding through the car and he smiled softly at the sound of it. “Of course Tony Stark would buy you condoms for your eighteenth birthday,” you snorted.

“Not like we _need_ them with the other two boxes at your place,” he joked, face crimson and you could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks.

“True,” you nodded, taking a left as you pulled into your street, dead silent with only the soft lights of the street lights.

You pulled up outside the building, the both of you unbuckling your belts. You dig through your purse for your keys while Peter texted May.

“Did you enjoy the party?” you asked, opening the door as you and Peter made your way up the stairs to your apartment floor.

Peter nodded with a small yawn. “I had a great time. Thank you, for everything,” he blushed a little, pressing a kiss to your cheek and you grinned at him.

“Good, I’m glad,” you smiled, unlocking the door to your apartment and Peter tumbled inside, tripping over his own feet and you bit back a laugh at his clumsiness.

“How many beers did you have?” you teased, closing the door and making your way to the bedroom, not bothering to turn the light on as Peter followed.

“Just two. May wouldn’t let me have any more,” he grumbled, displeased with the fact he was now technically an adult but wasn’t allowed more than two beers at his own birthday party.

You snorted. “At least you have a guardian that cares about your organs,” you half joked, though Peter knew you were referring to your deadbeat Dad who kicked you out a year ago, leaving you to fend for yourself.

“Well, I care about _your_ organs, baby,” he grinned sheepishly, your heart swelling at his words and you spun around to face him.

The night sky barely illuminated your dark room, the light of the moon shining on Peter’s handsome face and fluffy curls, causing your knees to fall weak.

“Eighteen looks good on you,” you smiled softly, taking a few steps closer to him and wrapping your arms around his neck, reaching up on your tiptoes a little.

Peter smiled down at you with a small blush to his cheeks. He pressed his soft lips on yours, mouths open just enough for him to snake his tongue between your lips.

He pulled away a few moments later with tired eyes and a happy little smile. “Let’s go to bed,” he yawned, hand rubbing up down your back and you nodded your head.

The both of you stripped from your clothes, you replace them with a pair of shorts and Peter’s top, and Peter threw on a pair of pyjama pants, leaving his torso bare for your viewing.

Crawling under the covers first, he opened his arms, waiting for you to climb into them. And you did. You fell right into his arms and nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck, palm flat against the warm skin of his chest.

“I love you, Pete,” you whispered against his skin, watching the little hairs stand on end and he gave your body a gentle squeeze.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back, setting a kiss on the top of your head and tangling his limbs with yours, chin resting on your head.

“Happy birthday,” you whispered again, eyes fluttering closed as your lashes fanned out over your cheekbones. Peter smiled at your words, letting out a content sigh as he closed his eyes, too.


End file.
